Dreamscape Vampire
by yu-gi-ohlove3
Summary: The summary is inside :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or Dreamscape vampires, I however own my oc's Koumori and  
Tsuki, so don't steal or take them and I do own how I have the vampire look. I just searched vampire species and clicked on the second link I saw and read it and had help with 'Miqu' on witch one I should use.  
**

 **Me: I have had this idea in my head for over a week and 'Miqu' said it sounded like it would make a good story :)**

 **Koumori: *Reading the chapter* Oh this sounds good :)**

 **Tsuki: This is something about the vampires Shadow is using in this story. Dreamscape Vampires: Dreamscape vampires are perhaps the most enchanting of all vampire species, gracefully and beautiful, they are not as dark in appearance as other species. After all they have to get into the dreams of their victims. Dreamscape vampires are also the closet thing to humans, though they usually don't like to admit this. They are the only vampire species that must sleep.**

 **Summary: Atem and Yami are noble vampires and they have a son that they name Yugi, well he grows up to the age of three when he is kidnaped by a warlock that hates Yami and Atem and wants to make them suffer so he kidnaps Yugi and locks away his vampire heritage and changes his gender so even if they do find him, they will have to work to get him back to normal with the help of their friends Akefia, Bakura, Seto, Seth, Marik and Malik, meanwhile Yuugi is at a high school with her friends Ryou, Jou, Koumori and Tsuki so when the others realize that they have to go join the school to get Yugi back to normal, they do.**

 **Warnings: Mpreg, Gender bent! Yugi!, Anzu and Vivian bashing and Language.**

 **Pairing's: Monarch, Bronze, Gemini, Stoic (Seth x Seto), Heart, Plea, Beehive (Mai x Rebecca)**

 **Me, Koumori and Tsuki: Hope you enjoy *Smiling***

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Yami: 300**

 **Atem: 400**

 **Seto: 410**

 **Seth: 450**

 **Bakura: 299**

 **Akefia: 320**

 **Marik: 450**

 **Malik: 230**

 **Rebecca: 360**

 **Mai: 330**

 **Isis: 550**

 **Mahad: 600**

* * *

 **Me: I will put the other ages up later okay :)**

* * *

In a palace on the edge of Domino, Japan a male noble was giving brith to his and his mates first child.

"Come on Yami you have to push," The palace healer said. "I need you people to get cloth and water for me!" She said while dabbing at Yami's forhead.

"I'm pushing as hard as I can Isis! GAH!" Yami said while pushing and sweating. "Damn Atem when this freaking baby comes you are never touching me again! GAH!" Yami says cursing Atem and pushing.

"I hope you don't mean that Yami." Atem said taking over the job of dabbing Yami's forhead while having his hand crushed. "I don't think i'll be able to feel my hand when this is done." Atem whispered to himself.

"Okay Yami one last push!" Isis said to Yami. "I can see the head."

"GAH! This is one tough baby. GAH!" Yami said while bringing out his wings, tail and horns.

"Okay here he is Yami, yours and Atem's son is finialy here." Isis said to Yami while she hands the baby to one of her helpers.

"It's a boy?" Yami and Atem both ask at the same time.

"Yep! You guys both have a baby boy. What are you going to name him?" Isis said taking the baby from her helpers and handing him to his parents.

"We decided on a name for the baby quite a while ago." Yami said pausing then continuing. "We name him Yugi Hikari Sennen."

"That is a nice name you two well we will let you two sleep while we go and tell the others to come in."

"He is beautiful just like you." Atem said kissing Yami on the lips.

"Thank you." Yami said smiling and looking at their baby he has the same hair as them tri-colored ebony black base, ruby red tips and golden blonde bangs and they notice a forlock bang in the middle of his forhead, he also has dark but not to dark ruby red eyes.

Atem has tri-colored hair ebony black base, ruby red tips and golden blonde bangs with some shooting up in his hair and sharp features for his body he has his black wings, tail and horns out as well. Yami has tri-colored hair ebony black base, ruby red tips and golden blone bangs shooting up in his hair and a mix of sharp and soft features for his body he has his dark red horns, tail and wings out.

"Hey guys so how does it feel to be the first to have a kid?" A person that has short brown hair, sharp ice blue eyes and a tan hugging another person that looks just like him but with out the tan and brighter eyes. They both have their crystal blue tail, wings and horns out.

"It feels good Seth." Atem said looking at his cousin then looking at Yugi.

"Are you and Seto going to have any kids?" Yami asks sitting up with Yugi in his arms.

"Maybe we will but not right now." Seto said sitting down on the couch in the room and pulling Seth with him."

"Yeah we all want to wait for a while you guys." A person that has white spiky hair with two bat ears and red/brown eyes said while holding the hand of his mate the has really spiky white hair and sharp marron eyes and sharp features for his body and they both have their brown tail, wings and horns out.

"Yeah and I bet the next couple that has a baby will be Seto and Seth 'cause they do it like rabbits." A person that has super spiky platinum blonde hair with drak lavender eyes said while giving a piggy back ride to his mate that has tammed platinum blonde hair and light lavender eyes and soft features, they both have their lavender tails, wings and horns out.

"Shut up Marik you can't judge them when you are really horny." Said the person on his back while whacking him on the head.

"Okay Malik you can't kill him he's-"Yami was saying but got interupted by Yugi crying. "AWWWW! Little one don't cry. Isis!" Yami said cooing to his little Yugi and then yelling for Isis.

"Yes I'm coming don't worry he is only hungry, I got him a bottle to drink out of." Isis said walking into the room and handing Yami a bottle of milk to feed to little Yugi.

"Thank you Isis did you tell my sister about her nephew?" Yami asked Isis while feeding little Yugi his bottle.

"Yes I told the queen her nephew is here but she is busy at the moment so she will see him tomorrow okay." Isis said walking to the door to the room.

"Okay and I think we should all get some sleep." Yami said while turning to Atem. "Atem can you carry me and Yugi to our room?" Yami asked patting Yugi on the back to get the burp out then rocking him to sleep.

"Of course lets go to our room and sleep." Atem said picking Yami and Yugi who was asleep in Yami's arms to their room while their friends go to their rooms to sleep.

After Atem puts Yugi in his crib that is next to Yami's side of the bed he climbs in to snuggle with his Yami.

"Good night habibi, good night little one." Atem said cuddling Yami and going to the land of dreams.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTime SkipXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Yami woke up first all though he just gave birth yesterday,  
he woke up to hear Yugi crying so he grabbed Yugi from his crib and decided to go and change him cause he can smell that would be what made him cry in the first place.

"Oh little one we will go get you a new dipper okay so you don't stink." Yami said cooing softly to his little one and walking to the nursery and changing table. After he changed his little one he went back in to his room were Atem is snoring up a storm and tangled in the sheets and blankets.

"Aww! Little one your Daddy is lazy and a sleepy head. Want to help me get him up?" Yami said then asked his little Yugi and he looks down seeing Yugi smiling at him and looking at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yami said then jumped on the bed with Yugi in his arms. "ATEM GET UP!" Yami said really loudly.

"AAAHHH!" Atem said jumping up from the bed with his wings, tail and horns coming out and panting from being woken up rudely. He then looks at Yami laughing and then Yugi who is clapping his hands and smiling. "Oh! You to think that was funny huh, well do you think this is funny." Atem said falling back onto the bed and then tickling Yami and little Yugi till Yami begs him to stop.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Yami said while laughing so much his sides started to hurt from laughing.

Atem stops when he hears a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Atem asks sitting up and stealing little Yugi from Yami's arms seeing the man laughing his ass off.

"Hey it's just me I came to see my nephew, why is my brother laughing his ass off?" A lady that has long wavy blonde hair and violet eyes and violet wings, tail and horns out. "Rebecca is going to come and see him later okay so where is the little Yugi?"

"Mai he is right here." Atem said holding Yugi up for his aunt to see.

"Aaaawwww! Isn't he a cutie pie." Mai said while grabbing ahold of Yugi and cooing.

"Yeah he is a cutie and we all will spoil him rotten." Yami said coming down from his laughing fit and sitting up only to pounce Atem and sit in his lap.

After thirty minutes they hear a knock on the door to inform them they have a visitor.

"Come in Becca." Mai said holding her nephew and cooing at him.

"Okay I just didn't know if I was interupting anything." Rebecca said and she has shoulder length blonde hair with purple high-lights init and her lime green eyes with her lime green wings, tail and horns out.

"Awww! He is so cute." Rebecca said cooing at the little one her mate has in her arms.

"Well i hope we are not interupting anything I just have to give you guys his next bottle." Isis said coming into the room with her mate who has brownish/  
purple shoulder length hair and purple eyes with his brown and purple wings,  
tail and horns out.

"Hello Atem, Yami, Queen Mai and Queen Rebecca." He said bowing.

* * *

 **Me: Well I hope you enjoyed that and review please it will make me happy *Smiling***

 **Koumori: Aww! a little Yugi , so the next few chapters are going to show Yugi growing up and meeting his parents** **friends and family, and shadow put it so all the dreamscape vampires have the colors of their eyes be the colors for their tails, wings and horns.**

 **Tsuki: Click the button and review please *Pointing to button* and if she misspelled anything tell her in a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!, I however do own my OC's Koumori and Tsuki so don't steal or take them!**

 **Me: Well this will be chapter Two.**

 **Koumori: Shadow would like to thank everyone that favorite and Reviewed the story.**

 **Tsuki: Shadow would like to say something about the last chapter.**

 **Me: I'm really sorry to anyone that likes Mahad I wasn't trying to make him seem like the Villain 'cause he won't be, He will be fiercely loyal to everyone but the evil bad guys :p**

 **All of us: We hope you enjoy chapter two :p**

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Yami: 301**

 **Atem:401**

 **Seto:411**

 **Seth: 451**

 **Bakura: 300**

 **Akefia: 321**

 **Marik: 451**

 **Malik: 231**

 **Rebecca: 361**

 **Mai:331**

 **Isis: 551**

 **Mahad: 601**

 **Little Yugi: 1 (After Time Skip)**

 **Amane: 284**

 **Koumori: 5**

 **Tsuki: 5**

 **Pairings: Monarch, Gemini, Bronze, Heart, Stoic, Beehive and Plea**

 **Warnings: Mpreg, Genderbent Yugi (Later Chapters), Anzu and Vivian bashing, Yaoi and Yuri and Language.**

* * *

"Hello Mahad!" Yami said leaning back onto Atem and kissing him.

"Yes hello Mahad, how are you?" Rebecca asked still cooing over Little Yugi while her mate is holding him.

"Quite good my Queen," He said bowing then continuing with what else he wanted to say. "That was a tough cold I'm just glad no one else got it from me." Mahad finished saying while coming closer to the Little Yugi in Queen Mai's arms.

"Okay here is the little ones bottle so you can feed him, me and Mahad are going to go on our date. See you later guys!" She said walking down the hall with her mate to go on their date.

Rebecca hands the bottle to Yami while Mai hands him his little one so he can feed him.

"Hey Atem you have one cute son I hope you know that!" Rebecca said going to Mai and hugging her from the behind and kissing her neck.

"Well we will leave you two alone and we'll head to our room." MMai said standing up with Rebecca and going out of the room shuting the door on the way out.

"What was up with them?"Atem asked cocking his head to the side.

"Don't know but we have two feed the little one then go and get us food." Yami said feeding Little Yugi his bottle and watching him and then burping him when he was done then taking and putting him in his crib on his side of the bed.

"I will go and get us food. You stay here okay?" Atem said kissing Yami on the forhead then walking out of the room to get food for them to eat.

So once Atem gets back with two plates of food and on the plates they have,  
2 T-bone steaks, 2 twice baked potatos, a large helping of corn and carrots,  
a fruit cocktail, earl grey tea to drink and chocolate icecream.

"Yummy steak! Did you have them cook it rare?" Yami said seeing food cause he may not drink blood but he does like his steak rare.

"Yes I had them cook the steaks rare." Atem said sitting down and starting to eat his food and watching Yami attack his meat with out using a knife or fork.

"Hey! I haven't had any meat for over four mounths I'm aloud to attack it now okay." Yami said watching Atem try and hand him his knife and fork to cut the meat.

"Yeah you haven't ate any meat in four mounths but that doesn't mean you need to attack your food like an animal." Atem said taking Yami's food and cutting it up then handing it back with a fork incuded.

"U-um you didn't need to do that." Yami said blushing and casting his eyes to his plate of food.

"Yes I did you have maners use them." Atem said closing his eyes and eating his food.

"Oh okay well you can eat by yourself and sleep outside." Yami said kicking him out of the room.

"Hey Yami open up please." Atem said from the other side of the door.

"No!" Yami said pissed off. "There was nothing wrong I was just fucking bloody hungry and yet he complains! The nerve." Yami said mumbling to himself.

"I'll let you calm down Yami and get your sister to talk to." Atem said walking down the hall to the Queens room.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXAtemXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"All I was doing was making sure he didn't choke but he gets mad at me for that," Atem said letting out a breath. "I just hope his sister can help out and make it so he's not mad at me anymore."

As Atem is walking down the hall to the Queens room he hears moaning and groaning and he blushes because it coming from were he is heading to.

"A-a-a-a-ahhhh! Rebecca!" Atem hears Mai moaning out from her room. "So good please don't stop! A-a-a-a-ahhhhhhhhhh!" Mai continues moaning out to her.

"My Mai-chan tastes good." Rebecca said groaning then sitting up because she smells someone outside the door. "Who's there?" Rebecca asks the person on the other side of their room.

"U-u-u-u-u-um i-i-i-it's me Atem." He said bowing even though they can't see through the door.

"Atem what do you want I was having fun?" Rebecca said glaring at the door and hoping it will burst into flames from how hard she is staring at it.

"Yami is mad at me and kicked me out for no reason and I was hoping Mai can talk to him so he can calm down." Atem said through the door and then he hears someone come and open the door and letting him in, he then sees it's Mai.

"Okay sugar explain why my brother is upset with you then I will tell you what is wrong from your explaination." Mai said straiting out her hair.

So Atem explains and once they hear it they smack him on the back of the head.

"Atem you are an idiot a fucking idiotyou don't mess with a person that just gave birth yesterday and you don't ever mess with a male that just gave birth so you do need to appoligize to Yami after Mai is done talking to him."  
Rebecca said hitting him on the back of the head again.

"I'll go talk to my brother and then make you talk to him." Mai said draging Atem by the arm to his room.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXAfterAtemGotKickedOutXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Yami heard Atem walk down the halls he chrashed onto the bed and ate the rest of his steak while watching his Yugi.

"There was no reason he had to do that all I was doing was eating my flipin'  
steak and he got mad that I wasn't using a fork and knife." Yami said really mad and ranting.

After he finished his steak he had his vegtables and 1 potato left, he then heard a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" YYami asked putting his food aside.

"It's me Mai, can I come in?" Mai said form outside the door while making sure Atem sits next to the door.

"Yeah you can come in sister." Yami said unlocking the door and letting her inside of the room so they can talk.

"Are you okay baby brother?" Mai asked hugging Yami and leading him to the bed.

"Yeah I'm okay I'm just mad at Atem and what he did." Yami said hugging her back and the explaining what happend.

"Ah yeah 'Becca already told him what he did and why it was wrong," She said pausing the continuing. "I wanted to talk to you to make sure you were okay and all, because when Atem came to our room I thought Rebecca was going to end up killing him'cause he interupted her." Mai said while she was rubbing his back.

"I okay now," Yami said moving over to kiss Little Yugi's forhead and then seeing him coo in his sleep. "Atem come in I'm not mad at you anymore but you get to sleep on the floor on my side of the bed, okay." Yami said going to sit on the bed.

"Okay and thank you Mai for talking to him."Atem said walking into the room.

"No problem at all now no more fighting, all right." Mai said walking out and to her room to let Rebecca continue with what she was doing.

"Okay lets go to sleep alright Atem." Yami said laying down on the bed then eating the rest of his food.

"Alright and sorry for making you upset my habibi." Atem said kissing Yami then sitting down next to Little Yugi's crib and where Yami is sitting on the bed.

After Yami finishes his food he and Atem both say good night as they didn't sleep that much.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTimeSkipXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Papa! Daddy! Wake up!" Little Yugi said ***** jumping on top of Yami and Atem then sitting down right were he is to start poking them on the check.

"What time is it?" Yami mubbles cuddling Atem.

"It's wakey time." Little Yugi said continuing poking them, see he is the size of a three year old but he is only one and he got rid of some babyfat but not all.

"It's ten am, so we should get up." Atem said looking at the clock and then sitting up to were the sheet falls to around his waist and then pulling Yami to sit up and watching the sheet fall to his waist as well, he then looks at his Little one to see his little dark and light ruby wings, tail and horns out. ******

"Okay were up Little one why don't you go in your room and wait for us to get dressed and then we will go and get some food." Yami said hugging Yugi then letting him go so he can fly to his room with his nanny Amane who is Akefia's little sister who has ankle length white/silver hair that she keeps in a braided ponytail, marron eyes and soft features with her mix of silver and marron wings, tail and horns. She has already had to children Koumori and Tsuki who are her twin girls, Tsuki has knee length silver hair and a mix of silver and marron eyes with a mix of silver and marron on her tail, wings and horns, while Koumori has mid back length ebony black with marron tips and marron eyes and marron wings, tail and horns.

Yugi, Tsuki and Koumori are the best of friends and Koumori and Tsuki are going to protect Yugi when they are older they already told him that no matter what happens they will always be friends and protect him.

"Okay Yugi we are dressed and wait for you." Atem said waiting for the Little one to come out.

"Okay here I am!" Yugi said flying over to sit on Atem's shoulders.

* * *

 ***In this story Dreamscape Vampires will grow faster than a normal human but they still some what grow the same as humans.**

 ****When your first birthday comes you get your Wings, Tail and Horns.**

* * *

 **Me: Well that seems like a good chapter, The next one will be the last one with Little Yugi so that we can get to the real plot of this story :)**

 **Koumori: Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

 **Tsuki: Yes we will soon get to this weird plot of hers *Clapping her hands***

 **Koumori: Just ignore her heavens know I do all the time.**

 **Me and Koumori: Like it? Hate it? Review and tell us what you thought of the chapter, Guess who the villain is and if you get it right you get a six layered chocolate cake *Holds up cake in question***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!, I however do own my two OC'S Koumori and Tsuki so don't steal or take them okay!**

 **Me: Sorry about the wait I had stuff to think about for this story, I'm going to make my Dreamscape vampires unique by giving them spells and summons that are for them to use they will be in Japanese but I will put the translations at the bottom of the page okay *Smiling***

 **Koumori: I think this chapter will be good it will start off with the time skip because Shadow-chan couldn't think of stuff to put between so if you want she will take one-shot ideas of what you would like that Little Yugi could do, it could be stuff with his friends or family or anything you can think of okay *Smiling***

 **Tsuki: Hey guys I just found out my name has two meanings in Japanese 'Moon' and 'Shadow' cool right, well I think it's cool *Grinning*  
**

* * *

 **Warnings: Gender bent Yugi(Coming up soon), Mpreg, Language, Yaoi and Yuri and Anzu and Vivian bashing(Those two will be a cross between dogs and witches).  
**

* * *

 **Pairings: Monarch, Stoic, Beehive, Bronze, Gemini, Heart and Pleashipping. (May have more pairings if you guys want more)**

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Yami: 303**

 **Atem: 403**

 **Seto: 413**

 **Seth: 453**

 **Bakura: 302**

 **Akefia: 323**

 **Marik: 453**

 **Malik: 233**

 **Rebecca: 363**

 **Mai: 333**

 **Isis: 553**

 **Mahad: 603**

 **Little Yugi: 3**

 **Ammane: 287**

 **Koumori: 7**

 **Tsuki: 7**

 **Mana: 2**

* * *

 **Summon Spirits Age**

 **Hana: 6000**

 **Doragon: 10000**

 **Yuki: 4000**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTwoYearTimeSkipXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright so I want you three to practice your spells and summons each." Mahad said to Yugi, Tsuki and Koumori who are all learning magic like any young dreamscape vampire does when young.

"Yes master Mahad!" All three said to him as he was leaving to go to his mate and their 2 year old baby Mana.

"So do you want to go see our parents and then go practice or go practice and then see our parents?" Koumori asked Yugi who is using his little wings more than her and Tsuki do.

"Let practice our spells first then we can see them later okay." Yugi said going to the training grounds for spells and summons it's just a wide area of rocks and earth.

"Okay you first Tsuki!" Koumori said sitting with Yugi at the stands to watch her sister do her summoning.

"Okay." Tsuki said taking up a stance she likes to stand in with her legs perfectly straight and her hands over her heart whispering so only those intuned with her can her and that even means her friends, her family and her friends family. " **Watashi samon za kaze kame kami, Doragon!** " After she finishes saying that a tall turtle that stands on it's back two legs come it's skin a really bright lime green, it's eyes a topaz yellow with white around the edges and it is wearing a white robe with wind stiching patterns on it and it's shell is a really rich brown with a light brown undertone.

"Yes master what do you wish me to do?" A male voice said coming from the turtle bowing to Tsuki.

"Sorry about that Doragon we are just practicing like master Mahad said to you can go back if you want to or you can stay." Tsuki said to him so he doesn't get mad at her.

"That is okay lady Tsuki I will stay and there is no need to be afraid of getting me mad, remember I can feel your emotions." He said that creating a chair to sit on in the sky and also saying that when he sees the look of surprise on her face.

"Oh yeah I forgot that." Tsuki said embaressed then sitting down. "Okay your turn Koumori."

"Alright here I go." Koumori said getting down on one knee with her hands clasped together and whispering like Tsuki did. " **Watashi samon za kyojin mizu ahiru, Yuki!** " As soon as she finished saying that a giant duck bright topaz yellow duck with sea blue eyes and wearing a bright blue robe with water stiching patterns on it and a white bill instead of a orange bill.

"Yes my lady how can I help you?" The female voice of the duck said but then she got the same explantion as Doragon did so she sat down out of the way.

"Okay Yugi your turn." Koumori said going and sitting by her sister to watch Yugi summon his gaurdian.

"Okay here we go!" Yugi said exited to summon his friend to him again 'cause unlike Tsuki and Koumori who had to learn theirs he already knew his when he was 1 year old *****. " **Watashi samon za megami no za tsuki, Hana!** " When he said that a moon appeared in the sky for a second and a divine lady came floating down the lady has knee length ebony/silver hair, silver eyes has a black and blue staff with a moon charm at the top and she wears a white and silver robe with moon stichings for the patterns and when she speaks it's in almost an ethireal voice.

"Yes my noble sir what would you have me do?" Hana asked so sweetly the words tasted so sweet to everyones ears.

"You don't have to do anything lady Hana we are just practicing our magic and I was the last to summon so if you want you can sit with Doragon and Yuki."  
Yugi said cutely to his gaurdian spirit that is always nice unless you p*ss her off then she will hurt you and send you to kingdom come.

"Alright little one I will watch you guys do your summonings and spells okay so get back to what you were doing little one." Hana said creating a seat out of the moon that comes when she is summoned.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXThreeHourTimeSkipXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay I think we can call it a day guys." Yugi said panting out of breath from doing that for three hours strait.

"Lets go and see our parents okay." Tsuki said leading Koumori and Yugi out of the heat of summer so they head inside but their path get stopped by Akefia.

"Hey tikes what are you doing?" He said putting koumori on his shoulder, Tsuki on his right shoulder blade and Yugi in his arms, something no one but his friends and family know is that he has a soft spot for kids and will all let them call him Uncle and with these three they are his favorite kids and he really is their uncle ******.

"Uncle Akefia we are going to see our parents want to take us to them?" Yugi said happliy as any little kid of three years old should be.

"Alright come on little ones lets go." He told them but what he didn't tell them was that he felt a evil presence near them and he wanted to make sure they were okay and not hurt.

So they all walk down the hallway but none of them see a man in the corner cursing then disapearing to tell his friend he couldn't get the little child and that one of the warriors of the palace got in his way on his quest.

When they make it to the lounge they see everyone Atem, Yami, Bakura, Malik,  
Marik, Seto, Seth, Isis, Mahad and Mana who walks over to them she has brown and black hair, bright green eyes and is wearing her black sundress with her little green horns, tail and wings out. They see Bakura, Yami, Malik and Seto are all taking a nap with the others playing chess.

"Check mate Marik." Atem said then noticing them and making a gesture to his little Yugi to come over to him and give him a hug. "So little one how are you today?" Atem asked giving him a big bear hug.

"Good, Daddy! Me, Koumori and Tsukiwere all doing what master Mahad said and practicing our magic we did regular spells and summons for three hours strait and we had fun." Yugi said very happy that he had a fun day with his two best friends in the whole world.

"Okay you three go and get your lunch off the table right there and eat while I talk to Akefia." Atem said to him and pushing him lightly on the back to his friends. "So were we right?" Atem asked Akefia whispering the question so the kids didn't hear.

"Yeah one of them was watching the kids I could sence that but didn't see either of them which is odd 'cause they like to stay in sight of who they are targeting." Akefia said claiming the seat Marik abbanddoned.

"Huh that is odd, you didn't sence them anywhere else in the palace?" Atem asked him worried something bad will happen to anyone here.

"Nope they must know that I can sence things no one else can." Akefia said starting a chess match with Atem.

"Alright I will tell Yami later but right now lets not talk about this here we can talk to the queens later." Atem said then hearing Akefia say 'yeah we can talk to them later but right now lets play.'

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX30MinuteTimeSkipXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Check mate Akefia." Atem said then seeing his mate up and playing with Yugi,  
Koumori and Tsuki.

"Damn it Atem thats you 6 and me 0 what the f*cking heck you, Yami and Yugi always win in a fliping game." Akefia said but didn't notice Bakura come up behind him to reprimnd him for his language in front of children.

"Akefia language!" Bakura said whacking Akefia on the back of the head over two-hundred times.

"Ow-ow-ow will you stop that." Akefia said but when Bakura didn't he got up and grabbed Bakura around the waist to put him over his shoulder and take him to their room to say sorry and posibly for some fun.

"Yami lets go to our room okay and you come as well little one." Atem said getting up and grabbing Yami's hand watching Yugi fly up to Yami's shoulder to sit thereand then saying bye to their friends for today.

When they get to their room Yami puts Yugi to bed to take a nap and Atem went and layyed down on the bed and made Yami lie down next to him to take a few hours nap.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEightHourTimeSkipXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Huh!" Yami bolts up in bed and by doing that Atem woke up. "What was that I heard something break but Yugi isn't up then what?" Yami was asking himself.

Then after he is done questioing why they heard what sounded like glass shattering apart.

"YUGI!" They both say then race to his room were they see a man with silver short hair and brown eyes and a man with blue hair and gold eyes holding their son and when they see that all hell breaks lose they bring out their wings, horns and tail.

"Well well well what do we have here Yami and Atem going to attack but we have the little brat." The man with the blue hair said condessendingly to them while holding Yugi by the throat.

"Drop him now!" Yami said growling at them menecingly with Atem behind him getting ready to cast a spell.

" **Tsuki Kasai!** " Atem yelled finishing the spell but then they disapeared with Yugi in their hands.

"DAMNIT!" They both yell while growling to the high heavens.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXElseWhereXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hahahahahahahahahah!" The man with blue hair laughed at the iriony that they ended up being able to get the child without being burned to deth.

"Now little child it's time." Said the silver haired man laughing as well.

* * *

 **Summoning chants and spells from Japanese to English:**

 **Tsuki: "I summon the wind turtle god, Doragon!"**

 **Koumori: "I summon the giant water duck, Snow!"**

 **Yugi: "I summon the goddess of the moon, Flower!"**

 **Atem: "SHADOW FIRE!"**

* * *

 **Me: Well that is the chapter I hope you all really like it. Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me about it all right and I tried to not misspell anything at all but tell me if I did *Smiling***

 **Tsuki: I liked it even the summoning's were cool and Atems spell was sweet, But you should have had us do some spells as well *Pouting***

 **Koumori: Well I for one liked it very much *Smiling with me***

 ***: In my story you have a guardian spirit that you have to find the name of it will come to you in a dream, or when you wake up, or playing or anything really, Yugi's came to him a little after he turned 1 and got his wings, tail and horns, but he didn't hear her voice until he was almost 2, Koumori and Tsuki because they are twins got theirs at the same time when they were 4 they heard their voices a little after Yugi was born but they kept seeing them in their dreams, now the others have them they just don't use them very much and once you pass your 100 birthday you can fuse with your guardian spirit to make you more powerful then ever imagined.**

 ****: All the main characters kids will call their parents friends** **'Uncle' or in the case of Isis, Mai and Rebecca 'Aunt'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!, I do however own my two OC'S Koumori and Tsuki as well as my summoning chants I use so don't steal or take them okay!**

 **Me: *Hiding from the readers and reviewers* Hi guys I'm hiding because of what is in this chapter and I don't want to die yet if you want you can say anything you want to me after reading this chapter in a review just don't make it to harsh okay *Still hiding* and this is me putting my input in the chapter'()' okay.**

 **Koumori: We will protect her from you guys for this chap and I'm resisting the urge to hurt Shadow-chan at all, We here are all against child cruelty and hate anybody that does it because the children are the future of the humans race.**

 **Tsuki: The ages haven't changed sense last chapter but her are a few new ones: Pegasus 400, Dartz 400, Surogoku 68, MizuHana 35 and Kasai 38. Dartz and Pegasus will have their spells in English because Shadow-chan forgot to look up something cool so there is that and I am resisting the urge to hurt Shadow-chan for this chapter.**

 **Warnings: Mpreg, Gender bent Yuugi, Anzu and Vivian bashing, Yaoi and Yuri and Language.**

* * *

"It will be alright little one we are just doing this to hurt your family for what they did to us 200 years ago." Said the silver haired man that brought him to this place a very dank and dirty house that has cockroaches,  
spider-webs, water leaking from the ceiling, rats and down right stinks to high heaven.

"Yes do you think we should do the spell yet or do we have to wait till they track us here?" Said the blue haired man that helped the other man.

"We have to wait I want them to watch as their child screams and it breaks their hearts." Pegausus said laughing like a mainic along with his friend Dartz.

"Hey I will go and get the area for the spell ready and you wait for our two guests." Dartz said grabbing Yugi none to nicely by the back of the throat and choaking him alittle by the sound he was making, so he walked in a very dark room that only had a few candels lit and they were around a little bed that has very dirty sheets on it and is wet with mold and you can see at leats 40 to 60 rats all around the room scurring about.

"Soon you little mongrul we will have our revenge for what your family has done to us for the stupid queens this will hurt because we have their little useless treasure, for you parents friends because this will put a really big hole in their stupid hearts and for your parents because of what they did my poor wife and child died in that war and yet Yami and Atem who were in the same area as they were didn't do anything to save them." He said choaking Yugi more so he has a really dark ring around his throat and can't breath right so he is only reduced to coughing to try and breath a bit of air in his lungs.

Pegasus comes in the romm dragging Yami and Atem under his arms both gagged and tied up so they can't move he then tosses them to the back wall and rats start to scurry to them, they have black eyes, rings around their necks that are shock collars, their clothes are torn beyond repair, their wings have holes in them from magic but at least they got some hits to Pegasus who has scoarch marks on his body his clothes are torn and Atem or Yami got a lucky shot and got his eye that is usally covered by his hair.  
"Lets start this Dartz our guests have kindly shown up." Pegasus said starting to laugh like a crazy person **(Oh wait he is a crazy person!)** and Dartz starts to laugh as well because Atem and Yami are groaning and trying to sit up but failing.

"PAPA! DADDY! HELP ME!" Yugi said from the bed squirming about and trying to get away from the bad men who took him from his Papa and Daddy but the hands of the bad men hold him down and chain his wrists in cuffs to hold him so he can't move an inch.

"MMMF!" Atem said trying to speak but he can't because of the gagand trying to look away but Pegasus tell him and Yami to watch the show.

"HAHAHHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHH!" Dartz was laughing because he grabbed the knife so they can start the spelland it needs the blood of the one they are cursing as well as the blood of one of their parents and the ones putting the curse on that person. He cuts Yugi a little on the arm, Yami on his chest and both him and Pegasus on the hands then creats the spell circle to start the spell.

Yami and Atem are watching but not of their own free will they don't much like watching anything bad happen to children and because it is their child they are both crying cause they just want to take him home and forget this ever happened at all but as the spell comes to a close with the final words spoken "The curse will never be revered unless the child is found by her parents her vampire heritage and gender will be hiddin from all even her but she will also have death right over her shoulder waiting to take her soul and her mind if one of these things get reveresed the other can't be." **( I know bad spell/curse but I like more of the summons, elemental spells, healing and stuff like that I just couldn't think of something clever to do for the curse after all so sorry on that point.)** after the two finish the curse/spell the see Yugi thrashing about but they don't know what their baby is feeling right now.

It feels like from the inside he is burning something is wrapping around his mind it feels like it is crushing it his whole body is burning and his best friend that is also his gaurdian he can't feel her, he is forgetting all his friends, his family allthough he is screaming for his "PAPA! DADDY!" he some how feels his voice not leave him even though he is screaming he trys to hang on to the memory of his parents but it feels like they are being sealed in a really tight box but its being gaured by something a shadow of himself that looks dark and creepy with glowing red eyes that pirce the soul he also feels a burning going down his body and changes ocur.

"Haha the spell is complete." Both Dartz and Pegasus say noticing that Yugi is unconsious and barely breathing.

"Well are they still with us or dead?" Dartz said then takes back his question because he sees two pairs of eyes blood red glaring at both him and Pegasus and wishing murder on them but then he starts laughing at their pain and them squrming to get out of the binds but it doesn't work.

"Now to hide her from you but first to ungag you." Pegasus said walking over to them and ungaging them.

" **GIVE US BACK OUR YUGI NOW OR YOU WILL F*CKING BURN IN HELL FOR THIS GREATLLY TARNISHED ACT YOU DID AND YOU KNOW THAT IT IS FORBIDENED TO EVER CURSE SOMEONE NO MATER WHAT RACE THEY ARE SO GIVE HIM BACK NOW OR FEEL UNMESSURABLE PAIN!** " Atem and Yami both said screaming and crying because they feel so much pain right now and they want their little one back so they can forget this night.

"Haha I think not you will feel what we felt when we lost of wifes and child so just stay there and be good." Dartz said blasting them and knocking them out as he and Pegasus both go out in the cold summer night air and wondering were they are going to stick the kid they have to do that before the two men in the house wake up from their forced upon sleep. So they are walking down dark alleys when they see a bunch of people walking they just drop the kid to the ground and deam this a good place so they walk back in the alley and use a spell to disappear from the area.

"Hunny that was a wonderfull dinner thank you." A female voice said walking with her husband of 12 years.

"Anything for you my love." Her husband said and kissed her when they both then her a little girl cryying from an alley way and they both run and see a little toddler crying and they both run and grab her and the woman cradles her in her arms.

"MizuHana do you think we should take her home with us?" Her huband asked checking to see if anybody could have left her but he doesn't see anyone so he deduced that they abbanded their child which is not right.

"Yes I do think we should take her with us Kasai and we can addopt her as our own and take care of her so she will have a place to stay." MizuHana said to her husband getting up and walking to the game shop that they live in with her husbands father Surogoku Mouto who is in his late 60's with a grey beard and greying hair that stands up in spikes, her husband has black hair that goes down to mid back with gold through out it and amethyst eyes and she has golden blonde hair with ruby red through out it and amethyst tips as well as golden eyes.

"Father we're home and with someone as well!" Kasai said walking up the stairs with his wife carrying a little bundle very carefully in her arms.

"Did you guys meet one of your work friends Kasai?" Said the kind voice of Surogoku as he came in the living room from the kitchen as he was washing the dishes from his dinner 'cause he didn't have anything else to do what with the game shop being closed right now.

"We found a little one crying and it looked like she was abbandend by her parents she also has a cut on her arm that is bleeding alittle." Mizu said setting the little one down so Surogoku can take care of her arm.

After the little ones arm was fixed she started to stir then opened her ruby red eyes.

"Hello who are you?" She said cocking her head to the side cutely.

"My name is MizuHana Mouto, this is my husband Kasai Mouto and that is my husbands father Surogoku Mouto, what is your name little one?" MizuHana said sitting in front of the little girl.

"I... remember my name... is Y-Yuugi yes thats right Yuugi my name is Yuugi I love games." Yuugi said happy and clapping her hands.

"Well little Yuugi welcome to the Mouto family." They all said to the little happy girl.

* * *

 **Me: I know it kind of sucked and I have never written a chapter like this before and you all might hate me for what I did in the chapter but hear me out it had to happen to bring out the plot, If anyone can give me an idea for why there was a war please do and review please. *Hiding in a very safe place where no one will find me not even a mob***

 **Koumori: Oh I can't do it any more, if anyone wants to kill her or kick her b*tt then be my guest *Grabs her pitch-fork, tomatoes, sword, torches* CHARGE!**

 **Tsuki: I'm with Koumori CHARGE! Haha *Grabs her swords, torches, tomatoes and anything else pointy***

 **Me: Help me please I can't die yet who will write the story *Pleads with the readers and reviewers to help***

Atem: How could you let that happen that is so not nice Shadow-chan *Joins in Tsuki and Koumori's mob with pitch-forks and torches*

Yami: *Still crying* Yugi :'(


End file.
